


It's Been A Long Time

by never_giving_up



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: (sort of), AU, Emma is Killian's high school crush, Emma is her typical guarded s01 self, F/M, Reunion, slash best friend, slash complicated person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 19:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8070190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/never_giving_up/pseuds/never_giving_up
Summary: "sitting next to each other on a long bus ride, oh my god you're my high school crush, what do I do?" AU





	

The doors open.

A couple of minutes pass, Killian staring absentmindedly at the gap between them. At the last moment, a young woman boards the -already moving- bus, with a ticket in one hand and a heavy-looking bag at the other. She carried the air of familiarity, but Killian couldn't quite place her.

She seemed in a hurry, exhausted by what had definitely been a long day for her. With little next to no makeup, her natural beauty was showing, even under all those layers of tiredness. She wore a red-as-blood jacket and a simple button down underneath. Black pants and boots completed her attire. The simplicity felt refreshing.

The woman that had apparently caught Killian's attention sat down beside him, since that was the only empty seat close enough for her to reach. She almost fell due to the bus's sudden stop at a red light, so Killian instinctively extended his hand, so as to help her.

"I'm fine.", she said a little too aggressively.

This has happened before, he thought. Killian was certain; her voice reminded him of something. And then it struck him. This was Emma Swan. He would recognize this tone anywhere. He mentally cursed himself, how could it have taken him that long to realize?

Emma was his high school sweetheart. To be exact, she was his high school crush. (His _friend_.)

That's right. Killian Jones had a crush on Emma fucking Swan. Suffice it to say, nothing happened. Her walls too high, their time too little… After a long year, she moved away. He had managed to forget her, and this little incident proved just that.

Killian sat back and closed his eyes, a barely noticeable smirk forming on his lips. What were the chances? He had to talk to her, strike a conversation, but his mind was blank all of a sudden.

"All I wanted was to help a lady out.", he said too late, and it took Emma a second before she realized that he was referring to the move he had made to keep her from falling. She turned her head to take a better look at him. His eyes were still shut.

"I'm no lady.", she said, and then he finally opened his eyes. Emma was wonderstruck for a second, their color catching her off guard with their blueness.

"Sorry, Swan.", Killian replied, her last name slipping from his lips before he could control himself. He didn't look away, watching her green eyes (the ones that had made him fall for her in the first place) as the realization slowly set in. "I didn't mean to offend you.", he said sincerely.

What would her next move be? He knew Emma had recognized him, but would she admit it? Surely there was no reason to, given the circumstances. She could easily pretend, brush him off. Killian remembered a similar behavior; it wouldn't be much of a shock.

"Do I know you?", she asked, not very convincingly, her voice guarded. Here we go.

"Killian Jones.", he said confidently, offering his hand for Emma to shake. Killian eyed her carefully, and soon he noticed a small smile on her lips, one that barely lasted a second. His mind could have made it up, but he knew the truth.

* * *

"Killian Jones.", he said and offered his hand to the beautiful girl before him. She shook it wearily. "Welcome to my party.", Killian continued and gave her a wide smirk as his eyes crinkled.

"Emma Swan.", she replied, checking Killian out. He wore a suit (who the fuck wore a suit at a high school party?!), he was of average height. The characteristic that took her breath away, though, was his eyes. Deep blue, playful, somehow hiding a seriousness that belonged to someone older. And his smile, if she had to be honest with herself… Irresistible.

 _Player_ , Emma mentally accused him. _I bet girls fall for your charm on a daily basis._

She shook his hand, staying silent for a long time.

* * *

 

"And your name, love?", he asked with new-found confidence. Emma looked like she could hit him at any moment. She took her eyes off him, so as to keep herself at bay.

"You already know that.", she said through her teeth.

"Sorry, I didn't quite hear you.", Killian said playfully. He was starting to enjoy this little game. "Could you repeat that a little louder?"

Silence. Emma then turned to look at him, taking his breath away once again.

"I've been through a hell of a day, Jones. I don't have time for your shit.", she said clearly.

* * *

The music was deafening, but his taste was good. At least better than the rest of her classmates'. Emma looked at the people on the dance floor, grinding against each other. Truth is, she was not in the mood to dance, not _like that_. Emma suddenly had an urge to drink. Maybe that way she could overcome her inhibitions." It's high school, damnit." she told herself. "You're supposed to have fun."

Before she could take her first step, though, Killian blocked her. His hair was messed up and she caught herself wanting to run her hands through it. He looked at her for a couple of seconds, took a deep breath, and asked.

"Do you want to dance?"

And with those words, she changed her mind. Suddenly the urge to dance _like that_ became unbearable. Emma could swear he was nervous, but she brushed it off. Killian Jones would never be nervous, especially not because of her.

"Sorry, I didn't quite hear you.", she said, taking a safe approach. "Could you repeat that a little louder?" Emma felt, of all things, playful.

"DO YOU WANT TO DANCE?", he asked again, surely loud enough.

Her breath caught. He was a piece of art and it was dark and it was late. Why the fuck not?

"Sure!", she replied.

Killian took her hand and guided her to the dance floor, like a proper gentleman. She decided to go all the way, in a heartbeat. Closing the distance between them, they started moving to the rhythm of an unknown song. Almost all of their parts were touching, the heat too much and not enough.

"You're gonna have fun tonight." Killian said, his mouth brushing her ear. "I will personally see to that."

Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck.

The song kept on and on, seemingly unaware of the scene unfolding…

" _So if I stand in front of a speeding car,_

_Would you tell me who you are, what you like?_

_What's on your mind, if I'd get it right?_

_How I love that no one knows…_

_And these secrets all that we've got so far,_

_The demons in the dark, lie again._

_Play pretends like it never ends._

_This way no one has to know…"_

* * *

Killian broke into a smile, he just couldn't help it. "There's the woman I knew.", he said simply.

"Look, I'm serious. I am so damn tired. You're the last thing I need right now.", Emma replied, though a smile was apparent on her lips as well.

"And why is that, love?", he asked, realizing his mistake way too late. Emma looked weary. "I'm sorry, I'm genuinely interested." He paused. " It's still me, you know."

"I know.", she only said. "I know."

Emma closed her eyes.

He didn't know how to approach her. One moment she smiled, the girl he liked all those years ago coming to the surface. The next, a woman -guarded, tired, serious- was before him. He wanted to help, but he didn't know how. Killian knew that feeling all too well.

"Look…", she interrupted his train of thought. 'I need a place to crash. Can you do that?"

He was shocked to say the least. Where did that come from?

"It's been a long day, as I already said. Things… happened. Can you do that for me?" She paused, thinking her next words over and over. "We never got to spend a night together.", she said, her voice barely audible.

Her eyes were watering. _No, no, no._

"You're gonna have fun tonight.", Killian said. His tone held nothing sexual, not a trace of it. With a genuine smile, he looked at her and extended his hand.

Emma looked at him, confused. "What?", she asked breathily, trying to compose herself.

"I expect to be paid, of course.", he replied, his face completely serious.

Emma broke into laughter, something he remembered all too well. It was contagious and he laughed with her, pretending the tears in her eyes were happy ones.

They stayed silent for a while, after their laughter died out. The few passengers left in the bus ignored them, thinking they were probably too drunk.

Only a spark is needed to ignite a fire, he thought.

"This is the stop.", he said when the bus approached his neighborhood.

"Okay.", she simply said and got up. Her steps were slow and cautious, her fatigue apparent. He wondered what had happened, but he was no fool. If he asked, she would be gone in a heartbeat. It wouldn't be the first time.

"Give me your bag.", Killian said, and a small smile graced her lips. "Thanks.", she replied and gave it to him. "Just don't look inside."

"I knew you'd become a terrorist.", he murmured, though clearly enough to be heard.

"Shut up, Jones." The vehicle came to a stop. "Let's get off this damn bus."

"As you wish.", he said and followed her out.

"You still live here?!", Emma asked surprised. She traced her steps, entering the house of the one and only Killian Jones.

"Yeah. Parents moved and let me keep this one.", he replied simply.

"Money.", she stated.

"Money.", he confirmed.

Not much had changed. The living room was still filled with books and vinyl records. The couch was still the same. The all too familiar scent was still there –how?

"Don't be so surprised, Swan. You know I'm sentimental.", Killian said after a while, seemingly reading her mind. "Have a seat."

"That I know.", she murmured, mostly to herself.

"I'll be back in a minute.", he said after putting Emma's bag down. "I know exactly what you need right now."

He left the room, leaving Emma alone with her thoughts. Her hands touched the couch gently, remembering those afternoons they spent together, flashbacks filling her mind. "Damn my walls", she thought. "This could have been great."

After a while Killian returned, hot cocoa (with cinnamon, because, _damn_ , his memory) in one hand and a deck of cards in the other.

Emma looked up at him and gave him a genuine smile. "Thank you.", she said (and meant it), taking the hot mug from his hand.

"You're welcome, love.", Killian replied gently, sitting beside her.

"Why do you still know me?", she asked, not really expecting an answer, not a serious one at least.

"People don't change." He paused. "And people don't forget."

Silence fell between them. Emma was glad she bumped into him. He would keep her safe, she knew that much. Maybe, just _maybe_ , there was still time.

"Now, Swan, ready to get your ass kicked?", Killian asked ceremoniously as he started dealing the cards.

She smirked. "It won't be my ass getting kicked tonight."

Emma Swan was asleep after half an hour (and two half-finished games).

Killian Jones watched her until the early morning light.


End file.
